They Kissed
by 69AnimeFreak69
Summary: " It was always like this, Sinbad would come drunk to her house" A SinxOc cute one-shot!


**Aaaah~ Finally I'm gonna write a Magi fic! I've been waiting for inspiration for a Magi story that's not M rated for a while now~ It finally came to me! Yesss! It's a SinbadxOc story~ I hope everyone likes it~ It's actually more one shots put in one chapter~ They are related to each other btw the chapters I mean. Not Sinbad and the oc****  
**

**Katoka-chan~~**

* * *

Drunk Visits~

Airi walked through the living room of her apartment. She was getting worried. Sinbad was late. He called about an hour ago to tell her he was gonna visit. And he was drunk! _Oh god, what if something happened to him?_

_No!_ Airi slapped her face _He__'s gonna came any moment now!  
_

And true to her thoughts, someone knocked on her door a few moments later. Airi ran to open it. There, standing on her doorway was a drunk Sinbad, as always.

"Sin! Why are you so late? I was getting worried! Come in!"

The young woman helped him to get in her apartment and to the couch all the while listening to him mumbling.

"S'rry~ *hic* I fell... *hic* on 'e 'ay to you' houshh *hic*"

"Don't worry about that now, just sleep, you have work tomorrow!"

"O'ay... *hic* I waw 'ou... ZZZ"

And with that Sinbad fell asleep. It was always like this, Sinbad would come drunk to her house, talk for a few minutes and fall asleep. Then in the morning, when Airi would wake up he would be gone. They never talked about his nightly visits, not to work not anywhere.

Airi fell on her bed, thinking about the drunk man sleeping on the couch. She was thinking about confronting Sinbad about his drunk visits but she decided against it. After all she liked them, being able to listen to Sinbad declare his love for her every second night wasn't so bad. Especially if she loved him back!

* * *

Sitting on the couch of Airi's living room were two friends, coworkers call them what you will.

Airi and Sinbad.

To tell the truth, Airi was surprised when she saw Sinbad on her doorstep, during daylight, not drunk. But that passed quickly when he said he had something serious to talk about.

And now, they ended up on her couch staring awkwardly at the TV. Deciding to break the silence Airi asked "So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Eh well... how should I start this... I have to things to tell you."

"And?"

"Well first I want to tell you that I'm gonna be transferring to another city..." Sinbad trailed off. Airi just stared at him. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"You're going with me." He smiled hoping to make the situation better.

It didn't help.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, there was no one else!"

Deciding to deal with it calmly Airi sighed.

"Okay, let's say I'm going with you. Why?"

"You're the closest to me out of all the other workers and friends I have."

Deciding not to fight with it, because she knew Sinbad was still gonna win in the end Airi accepted her fate.

"Okay, now get out of my apartment I need to start getting ready!"

She pushed Sinbad off the couch and towards the door. At the doorway he told her "Thank you for this, I'm really grateful."

"Hah!" Airi said. "I'm only doing it because I... love you." She whispered the last part and then closed the door to Sinbad's face blushing like crazy.

Unknown to her, the purple haired man had a little blush on his face. Together with the knowing smirk.

* * *

It was a few months after Sinbad and Airi moved apartments next to each other so it would be easier for work. They had finally started consciously flirting with each other and Airi was blushing like a tomato everytime she came from for work. Knowing that her love was next door didn't make it any better.

Getting tired of all the blushing and flirting Airi decided to just ask Sinbad out directly. Taking a deep breath and drinking a glass of water Airi left her apartment and rang on Sinbad's doorbell not realizing it was after midnight.

A sleepy and weirdly not drunk Sinbad opened the door.

"What do you want, Airi?"

She poked Sinbad's chest blushing like mad.

"Go out with me!"

"Okay..."

With that Airi went to her apartment and Sinbad closed the door.

It took them a few minutes to realize what happened.

It turns out they were officially going out.

* * *

"Airi, you are my one and only love. Will you marry me?"

Airi could only stare at Sinbad's face and the ring he was showing to her. This was really unexpected to her even if she knew something was off when Sinbad came over to her apartment not being drunk.

"Yes! Yes! Of course I will Sin! You're my one and only love too!"

Airi hugged Sinbad not caring about the ring right now. It was more important to hug and kiss the man she was finally engaged to.

She had been waiting for this to happen for a long time.

After they hugged and kissed, both really happy with everything Sinbad put the ring on Airi's finger. Airi had started crying. Sinbad was surprised.

"What? Is something wrong? Do you no want to marry me?" Airi found Sinbad's freaking out adorable.

giggling she brushed away her tears.

"No, silly! These are tears of joy! I'm really ultra mega gigantic happy!"

Sinbad smiled at her. "Then I'm ultra mega massively gigantic happy!"

* * *

A month after Sinbad proposed to her and here they were, moving in together. The wedding wasn't till a few more months but they decided to buy a house and move together instead of living next to each other.

Staring at the big hous Airi hugged Sinbad.

"You know Sin, a few more years and you'll be in this house preparing lunch for our kids and us while I'll be chasing them around, trying to find out what clothes go where."

Sinbad patted her head. "Isn't it usually the other way around? Plus I don't know how to cook."

Airi laughed and returned the favor by patting Sinbad's head. "You can have Ja'far teach you right? Or maybe even better, we'll get him to be a babysitter while me and you watch TV!"

Sinbad freaked out. "No! I don't want to live with him! It's enough that I have to survive his constant nagging about doing my paperwork at work! I won't be able to survive him being in our house almost 24/7!"

"Oh come on, he's not that bad!"

"He's not your assistant, you don't know him that well."

"Okay okay, I won't make him babysit our future kids, I love you after all."

"I love you too..."

* * *

It was finally happening! The day of Airi's dreams the last few years! She was getting married. The only thing left were the 'I do' !

"Do you, Sinbad, promise to be with Airi in good and bad, sickness and health?"

"I do. I ultra mega gigantic love her."

"And do you, Airi, promise to be with Sinbad in good and bad, sickness and health?"

"I do. I ultra mega massively gigantic love him."

And they kissed!


End file.
